


Foreign Diplomacy

by Artdefines06



Series: Victor Off Ice and Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, part of a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdefines06/pseuds/Artdefines06
Summary: A collection of moments from Yuuri's trip to Russia from Yuuri's POV. These are all background in my big fic 'Victor Off Ice'.Chapter 1 Yuuri's arrival at Airport





	Foreign Diplomacy

The all-too-familiar strains of the main theme from “The King and The Skater” were the only sounds that could have penetrated Yuuri’s cycle of anxiety and panic. As his body completed the action of answering the call and lifting the phone to his ear out of ingrained habit, his body began to take in information about his surroundings again. The cold plastic of a toilet lid pinched his thigh and the putrid smell of a public men’s restroom pulled him even further out of his own head. Phichit’s voice filtered through the phone, calm and authoritative.

“Yuuri, where are you.”

“Why did I think I could do this?”

“Don’t worry about that, are you ok??”

Yuuri couldn’t answer that question yet, the most he could do was spew his thoughts to get them out of his head and hope that this wasn’t the time that his friend finally snapped and got sick of his bullshit. 

“Useless. I’m useless, I can’t even do something no matter how much I want to no matter how much I try I just can’t do it and I end up here every time Phichit why? Why can’t I do just this one thing? I mean I couldn’t even do the thing I had trained for so it shouldn’t be so much but it is and it hurts and I just want to not be so useless ”

His breaths began to shorten again and fresh tears swelled in his eyes and thank god Phichit had called because Yuuri couldn’t do this alone.

“Are you having an attack?”

Yuuri managed some sort of whine that Phichit must have taken as an affirmative. Slowly his friend coached him through his breathing and awareness exercises. Dimly Yuuri was proud of the fact that they still worked so well together, even though they had not had to do this since his college finals months ago. He honestly thought he had been doing better. Better with skating, better about his self-esteem, better at taking criticism. He had forgotten to add being in new and unknown surroundings to that list and realized now that spending so much time in the familiar and predictable town of Hasetsu had probably set him back in that regard. He should have seen this coming. If he had he might have been able to prepare for it. He couldn't even do that right…

“Yuuri, are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah Phichit, thanks. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m just glad that I was on lunch when your alert came.”

Oh. Yuuri had an app on his phone that was just a big red button, and when he touched it Phichit got a message to call him immediately. I was only for emergencies and had been utilized in Detroit a number of times when the metro system and his absolute lack of direction seemed determined to take him as far away from where he needed to go as possible. He hadn’t used it in several years though. Somehow his useless brain must have managed to remember what to do when he was lost. That was something at least.

“So, where are you, and I’ll see if I can get you home.”

“Oh, yea, um, I’m in a bathroom. What else is new, right?” Yuuri tried for humor but it must have fallen flat since Phichit didn’t laugh.

“Ok, which bathroom?”

“I don’t know the address here. Sorry.”

“You get one more sorry before I start punishing you, so stop.”

Yuuri flinched and held back an automatic sorry. Phichit wasn’t kidding, and he had to save his remaining sorry for something that really mattered. If he used too many Phichit would force him to compliment himself, and Yuuri wasn’t in the mood for that sort of thing. Ever.

“Can you give me any details about where you are, so I can help you find your way out?”

“Ummm, it’s an airport?”

“Ok, are you leaving or arriving?”

“I just landed. I need to find my bags and the exit.”

Ok, all airports work the same, so that shouldn’t be too difficult. Can you leave the restroom for me, Yuuri?”

Between the two of them, Yuuri was able to collect his luggage, make it past the art exhibit of Cyrillic alphabet posters that had freaked him out in the first place, and make his way to the exit. There had been plenty of signs in English, and if he had looked around a second longer he would have seen them. No use telling his anxious brain that though. The guilt of having wasted his friend's time began to sink in right as he saw the doors that led out into the world.

“Do you know the address of where you are going?”

The address he was going to. He could do that. He pulled up his emails and copied the address and sent it to his savior. He would only have to be here a little longer.

“Yuuri, I think something is wrong. This address pulls up some sketchy hostel in Russia. Can you check that it’s right and send it to me again?”

Shit. It occurred to Yuuri that he hadn’t meant for his friend to find out he was in Russia, not until he was back home in Japan and this entire potentially embarrassing endeavor was behind him. Technically he could still try to find a way to back out of the conversation, but then he would have to figure how to get out of here on his own. Or call his sister. Neither one appealed to him. 

Guess he just had to bite the bullet and take the teasing if he ever wanted to get out of this place and actually see Victor. 

“That actually sounds right Phichit. I’m kinda in a Russian airport. I panicked because the signs were in Russian and I couldn’t read them.”

“Ooooooooooooooook. Why?”

Yuuri’s brain ran through half a dozen lies. Foreign diplomacy, ballet training, fake shows, and competitions...none of it felt right. Lying to Phichit never did. So he told the truth.

“To find Victor Nikiforov…”

“Can you speak up a little louder? You only whispered but it sounded an awful lot like you said you wanted to find Victor Nikiforov. You do know stalking is illegal right?”

“It’s not stalking! I just need to talk to him.”

“Have you heard of phones?”

“He isn’t answering his phone. He hasn’t been on social media or to practice and can we please not talk about this right now, I don’t want to have this conversation in an airport!”

“Ok, fine, but you better be ready to talk about it when I get home tonight. And next time can you let me know when you are taking off to a foreign country to stalk your idol?”

This - Yuuri had saved his sorry for exactly a moment just like this.

“I’m so sorry Phichit. You are the best friend ever and I will never hide anything from you ever again. Now can you help me get out of here?”

“Of course. Can you email me your flight itinerary? It might have the name of the airport on it. I just need something to work off of to get you where you are going.”

“Thank you. I owe you a year's supply of hamster food.”

“A selfie with Victor that you tag me in and an invitation to your hot spring should do just fine. Now, have you bothered to exchange your money yet or were you going to pay for a cab with yen?”

Yuuri leaned against the nearest column, banged his forehead on it, and groaned. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get to the hotel any time soon. 


End file.
